The capabilities of wireless telephones continue to expand as technological advances are made and new network services are provided. However, the memory capacity and processing capabilities of current wireless telephones are limited, and software downloads may be unreliable due to the instability of the wireless medium used to transfer such downloads to the processors of these telephones. Downloading new software over the wireless medium also requires that a user follow a complex series of steps or menu instructions, which may take a significant amount of time to complete. For example, the user may have to call a customer service representative to troubleshoot, obtain authorization and facilitate payment of fees to download and activate new software.
Furthermore, access to the internal circuitry of current wireless telephones is quite limited, whereby existing compartments and panels, (e.g., used for housing a battery), are fragile. Whenever such a compartment or panel is opened, there is a considerable risk of exposing sensitive components and thus possibly damaging the wireless telephone. Additionally, these compartments and panels do not enable a user to manually interface with the processor therein to change or expand the memory capacity and processing capabilities of the wireless telephones.
Perhaps the component of a wireless telephone that is easiest to remove is its antenna. This is accomplished by simply unscrewing the base of the antenna from an external interface of the wireless telephone. Other components such as batteries or auxiliary devices, (e.g., memories and game cartridges), require that a compartment of the wireless telephone be opened.
An apparatus and interface for allowing a user to easily change the capabilities of a wireless telephone without requiring unreliable wireless downloads or obtaining internal access to the telephone is desired.